


I Got Laid

by VelvetSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is drowning his troubles in alcohol, F/M, then picks up a pretty bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: The last person who looked at me like that...I got laid." Dean's hanging out at a bar drowning his troubles.





	I Got Laid

**Author's Note:**

> This story was triggered from a comment Dean made. "Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that...I got laid."

Dean was sitting in a bar, he had some down time, or was taking some downtime, he was never really sure anymore. It wasn't like it used to be, where they'd sit waiting days or weeks sometimes for a case to float their way. The threat of Lucifer and the annoyance of Angels were a constant thing these days. Sam was hanging out in their motel room, supposedly reading up on some Angel lore, or something, Dean had only been half listening when he shuffled out the door with his jacket in hand and a 'going for a drink' as his parting words. Tonight, he was looking to just let go of some of the weight he felt like he was carrying around. A weight that might truly be the whole world. Even for such fine shoulders as his, it was a mighty big load. Dean wanted to have some fun, to let his mind be free, if only for a couple of hours.

Though an hour, and nearly three beers in, Dean wasn't feeling any freer of his troubles, nor was he having much fun. He glanced up from his bottle, which he only vaguely realized he was staring at, to see someone staring at him. It was one of the bartenders, but not the one who'd passed him his beers. He had ordered from the stocky fellow with the newsboy hat and overly manicured facial hair. This bartender was much more his type, nice curves on the hips, a chest he could grab hold of, and dark wavy tendrils that brushed gently at narrow shoulders. He had seen her when he came in, a body like that, he almost always noticed. The stocky guy had gotten Dean's order though, as the brunette had been occupied with clusters of other patrons. She probably did pretty well for herself on nights like this. What he hadn't noticed about her until now was how intense her eyes were, and very blue. Dean felt like he was playing a game of chicken for a moment, who would flinch first.

She did, well, if speaking counted as flinching. "Well, you're a quiet one. What's the blank stare about?" She was pretty good at reading folks, telling when someone was about to break down or had just broken down, or if they were trying to keep their calm in the face of very good or bad news. This guy, she wasn't sure she knew what the expression was.

"Nothing, just having a drink." Dean gave a half-hearted shrug before lifting his beer and downing the rest of what was in the bottle. "I could use another, actually."

"Maybe I shouldn't suggest this since I kind of make my living by keeping you folks drinking, but alcohol doesn't solve anything." She smiled a little bit, hoping to relax him. She figured being nice was part of the job, and she had always been the sort to try to cheer others up. Whatever the reason for the blank stare, she figured this guy could use some cheer.

"No? Well, maybe I'll ponder that one over my next beer." Dean nudged the empty bottle toward her, indicating he still wanted another. His expression got a little softer though, she was rather pretty.

She turned and grabbed him another beer and set it down, taking the empty and quickly discarding it in the proper place. "This place is mostly familiar faces. You aren't one, so what's the story?"

In some ways, Dean wished he could just spill his story, get some of this insanity off his chest, but that wasn't really an option. The light smile she gave him though was soothing, in a strange way. He took a long swig of his beer before saying anything. "Can't really explain it, but there's this thing I'm working on, and if I don't get it done, well, there's a lot of people's futures riding on my getting things right." It was true, but it could also be true of some guy who was in charge of some office, Dean imagined, and if the project didn't get done on time, the whole group could be fired. Dean had come in thinking about hooking up, which usually meant made up stories about some cool job. Once he sat and started drinking though, most thoughts had left his mind. Now that those baby blues of hers were trained on him, the thought was coming back, at least the one about hooking up.

"Sounds serious, though there probably are better ways to deal with the stress." Her smile got a little coy as she spoke.

The tone of her voice and something in that stare made Dean crack a bit of a smile. A little crooked, but that was often the way his smile went while chatting up a pretty girl. "Oh yeah? Any specific ideas?"

"I just might. I'm Maya. If you're still here when I get off in an hour, I'll let you in on some of my ideas, but only if you're not drunk." There was just a twinge of a smile to her lips.

"Dean. I'll have to sit back and nurse this one then. Cause I'm always interested in the alternatives to alcohol for stress relief." He gave her another crooked grin, and this one actually reached his eyes for a moment. His mind was finally being diverted from its usual thoughts of destruction and the end of the world.

For the next hour, Dean sat, nursing that beer and watching Maya move around behind the bar, serving up drinks. It was a pretty busy Thursday night. Here and there she'd glance his way, sometimes shooting him a playful smile, other times she'd just stare at him a minute. Dean wasn't sure which looked he liked better. Her smile somehow relaxed him, made him feel like smiling a bit too. The stare though, kind of felt like she was undressing him with her eyes. He supposed that was only fair since he was doing the same thing to her while she was mixing margaritas for a group of college kids, and cracking open beers for the blue collar guys hanging around the bar. Either way, the anticipation of things to come that would really make him happy, if only for a short while, made both expressions very appealing.

Maya wiped down a bit of the counter, the bar was open a couple more hours, but the crowd had slowed down and it seemed a helpful thing to do for her two fellow bartenders who would be there until closing time. She was on the other end of the bar from Dean when she finished and tossed the bar towel over a pole that held a couple others like it. With a lingering stare over her shoulder, she crooked her finger at him, before heading toward the hall that lead back to the restrooms and employee break room. Dean cocked an eyebrow at that stare, then tossed back the last sip of his beer. She was starting to walk back when he slid off his stool, but Dean didn't rush. It was a nice sight, the light swing on the hips, he was going to fully enjoy it. As he reached the hall, she ducked into the door marked, 'Employees Only', it was just a minute or two before she was walking toward him with her purse and coat dangling from her left arm.

"I live just a few blocks from here, if that works for you." She gazed at him through her eyelashes, her head unwilling to tilt up just yet for a full and up close stare into his eyes. Her hand softly touched his chest though, and there was just a hint of a smile to her lips, both of which had Dean's engines getting warmed up.

"Sounds good to me," His voice was low and deep, as his hand brushed softly down her back. She felt a soft, warm tingle spread across her back from just that touch, and she knew this was definitely a good idea tonight.


End file.
